Puella Magi Madoka Magica Hell and Paradise
by BlackRoseHomura
Summary: After Madoka defeated Walpurgisnacht, and turned into a witch. Homura heads back in time once again, but something happens to her. Homura trys to save all her friends Mami, Kyoko, Sayaka, and especially Madoka. At what cost will it take?
1. Ch 1A miscalculation:Time takes its toll

After multiple timelines of failure Homura keeps going no matter what. Madoka defeats walpurgisnach, but turns into a witch, and Homura resets time another time. Homura wakes up in the hosiptial for the seventh time. Something feels different then the other times she's traveled back, but she ignores it. She takes off her glasses, and fixs her so its no longer breaded. "Ok how can I save Madoka this time. I need the help of both Mami, and Kyoko. Mami might not listen to me like last time. Kyoko won't stop about Sayaka, so there is only one option with her." she thinks to herself. She takes off her pajamas, and she puts on a white long sleeve shirt, a blackish grey skirt that goes down to her knees, black socks that go up a little past her skirt, and brown running shoes.

A few hours later after hunting down kyubey, and stoping that mess first. She head to a hosipital to where Sayaka has just left Kyosuke. Homura freezes time, so not to be caught on camera. She heads up to Kyosuke's room, and opens the door. Kyosuke is sitting up in bed looking out the window. Homura pulls out a 9mm pistol, and points at Kyosuke's head. She fires one bullet that's going to go through his brain. She fires three more bullets aimed at his heart, and lungs. She walks out of the room, and goes outside before unfreezing time. Back in Kyosuke's room time unfreezes, and all bullets hit him killing him instantly. A nurse hears the gun shots, and runs to Kyosuke's room. She screams in terror from the site of him. She calls for a doctor to go to his room immediatly, and calls the police. The doctor does everything in his power, but Kyosuke is dead. The police question the nurse "He got one visitior today, and after she left I checked on him he was fine talking to me. Next mintue I hear guns shots, and he's dead." said the nurse.

After leaving Homura goes to get something to eat. She goes to a fruit stand, and buys an apple. She start to walk home, and takes her first bite into the apple, and realizes her sense of taste is gone. "Why can't I taste I was able to taste food yesterday. Is this apple favorless or am i losing it?" she asked herself. She went to a home where she lives by herself. Homura goes to the fridge grabs milk, and a glass cup. She pour the milk, and takes a drink. She can't taste it either, and she throws the cup to at the wall in angry. "Why did a lose my sense of taste. Is it because of my time skiping? Is that the reason this is happening? I won't know until next time I use my ability." she thought to herself. She heads out to go meet with Mami to discuss everything. While walking she takes a detour to Madoka's house. She goes around to Madoka's room to see her working on home work. "So your watching to make sure I dont' get to her." said Kyubey coming from behind the bushes. "I will stop you incubator from getting a hold of Madoka." said homura. She grabs Kyubey by the throat, and takes him to a near by pool. She sticks Kyubey under water drowning him. She carrys his body until she reaches Mami's apartment. She throws Kyubey's body in a bush near by.

She knocks at Mami's door knowing she's home. "One minute please" says Mami. She opens the door with a puzzled look on her face. "Do I know?" asked Mami about ready to close the door. "No you don't, but I know you Mami Tomoe." said Homura. Homura show Mami her ring that keeps her soul gem. "So what its a ring I'm going to need more proof than that." said Mami. Homura transforms into a her magical girl form. "All right so your a magical girl then. That's all the proof I need to at least come in, and talk." says Mami. Homura turns back, and takes off her shoes. She walks into Mami's apartment, and sits around a table. "So who are you, and why are you her?" asked Mami. "My name is Homura Akemi I came here from another time, and to be blunt I need your help." said Homura. "So your powers let you travel through time. What do you need my help with?" asked Mami. "To defeat Walpurgisnach, and to stop Kyubey from getting Madoka Kaname from making a contract." said Homura. "I see, so Walpurgisnach does kill me in the end then since you came to change events. Do you think we can both defeat Walpurgisnach together?" asked Mami. "No we also need the help of Kyoko Sakura. With us three I'm positive we can beat the walpurgisnach." said Homura. "Then why not get the help of Madoka than we can de..." before Mami could finish Homura slams her hand on the table. "Madoka Kaname will not make a contract I made a promise to stop her from doing." said Homura. "Fine, but what about Sayaka Miki she might be of some help." said Mami. "Sayaka is going to be preocciuped with the death of Kyosuke Kamijo a boy she loved." said Homura. "Did you kill him?" asked Mami. "Yes in every timeline I've come to Sayaka makes her wish for him, and gets hurt by this." said Homura. "So what's the big deal then?" asked Mami. Homura thinks to herself "Mami doesn't know about magical girls turning into witches. I can't tell her because the last time she freaks out." "Sayaka gets distracted after he dates someone else, and it cost her. She is killed every time, so we need to leave her out for now." said Homura. "So Kyoko is the only one left. I guess if there's no one else then we can team with her." said Mami. They shoke hands, and Homura goes to the bush where Kyubey is. Kyubey is not there, but Homura already knew that. Homura goes home happy that Mami won't infulence Madoka to make a contract, but Mami has other ideas.


	2. Ch2 Search for Kyoko: Mami's secret plan

The next day Homura gets dressed in a white blouse a little baggy, light grey shorts, black tights with purple lines going down the sides, Black and white sneakers, and a black bracelet made of beads with the word "Madoka" in pink. Homura takes a minute to look at the bracelet. After look at the bracelet Homura brushes her hair, and heads out. She head to the bus stop to take a train to kazamino city. While walking to the bus stop she thinks "I hope Kyoko will listen to reason, but something's not right either. Is it Kyubey, Mami, or something else internally. Either way I need to get Kyoko, and if Mami or Kyubey try anything I'll kill them." Homura arrives at the bus stop five minutes before the next bus for Kazamino city. The bus arrives everyone gets, but the bus driver looks at Homura trying to figure out why she's not in school. The driver remembers hearing about a kid Homura's age dying so he lets it slide. Homura is on the bus for an hour before she reaches Kazmino's bus stop.

Back in Mitakihara Madoka is getting ready for school she rushes out of the house with a piece of toast in her mouth. Both Sayaka, and Hitomi don't show up to school. However Madoka is greeted on her way to school by her upperclass Mami Tomoe. "Hello Madoka I've heard a lot about you." says Mami. "Who are you, and what did you hear about me?" asked Madoka. "I'm Mami Tomoe, I'm an upperclassmen, and I've heard you have some incredible potential. Tell me have you ever felt like you were destined for something bigger?" asked Mami. "No I don't think I'll amount to anything." said Madoka. "Well after school will you join me there's something I'd like to show you?" asked Mami. "Sure, but I need to check on my friend Sayaka." said Madoka. "I'll acompaine you to her house then. Now lets get to class before were late." said Mami. Madoka agrees, and they both rush into the school.

Homura reaches Kazmino city, and starts looking for Kyoko. She checks the arcade, and any places that sell food, but with no look. Homura thinks "She doesn't go to school, and she's not where she would hang out." Homura checks the its time 9:30 am. Homura looks around to see the presences of a witch. Homura heads into the witch's labyrinth, and transforms into a magical girl. She walks around looking for Kyoko or the witch. The witch's minions look like camera's almost like the witch was obsessed with film or security. The minions only watch Homura not making a move. Homura is jumped by Kyoko who ties her with the spear. "This is my turf, so why is a another magical girl here?" asked Kyoko. "I came here for you Kyoko I need your help." said Homura. "How do you know my name, and why would I help you." said Kyoko. "Lets defeat this witch then we'll talk." said Homura. Kyoko lets her out, but doesn't let Homura out of her sight. "Fine, but I will kill you if you lie." said Kyoko. Homura agrees, and the two walk around looking for the witch. After five minutes they find the witch in a room with a big table, and chair. The witch head is a monitor, and her body is made up of different thing meant for security. "Stand back this witch is mine." said Kyoko. Kyoko rushes the witch, and slams the witch in the head cracking the monitor. The witch gets furious, and throws the table at Kyoko sending her to the nearest wall to be sandwiched. Kyoko escapes from between the wall, and table. Before Kyoko could attack again Homura stops time. Homura pulls out an assault rifle, and fires a full clip of thirty bullets at its head. Homura throws a bomb that will blow up at the witch's body. Homura continues time, and all the bullets hit so does the explosion. Homura defeats the witch, and Kyoko is pissed. The both change into their casual outfits. "What the hell that was my kill." said Kyoko grabbing Homura by the shirt. "I needed to talk to you, and were taking to long." said Homura. Kyoko lets go "Fine lets head to get something to eat, and we'll decide it then." said Kyoko. Homura agrees, and the to head out for lunch.

While walking Homura notices she can't smell anything, and she thinks "So manipulating time is the cause it makes sense since I this is my seventh attempt a trying to save Madoka, but this could cause a lot of trouble. I need to be careful about when I stop time." The head to a local restaurant Homura orders nothing, and Kyoko orders a burger with two side of fries. At the table while Kyoko stuffs her face "So what's your name and what do you need to talk to me about?" asked Kyoko munching on a burger. "My name is Homura Akemi, and I need your help to defeat a witch." said Homura. "Why don't you go ask the magical in Mitakihara for help. I mean I know I'm strong, but your not from this city, so your probably from Mitakihara too." said Kyoko. "Yes I'm from Mitakihara city, and I did ask the magical girl Mami Tomoe. She agreed, but me, and her aren't strong enough to beat this witch." said Homura. Kyoko puts down the burger that is half gone. "How strong is this witch?" asked Kyoko serious. "This witch if not killed will destroy the planet in two weeks." said Homura. "That powerful huh. I guess I'll help can't have this planet destroyed." said Kyoko eating a couple of fries. "This witch will appear in a few weeks." said Homura. "How do you know when it will appear?" asked Kyoko. "I can manipulate time, so I've travel back through time a couple of times trying to defeat this witch, but with no success." said Homura. "Hey don't worry you got me on your team the strongest magical alive today." said Kyoko. Kyoko finish the two walk around town for a bit while waited for the bus to arrive. The bus will arrive at five thirty pm.

4:00 pm Mitakihara city Mami, and Madoka meet. They head towards Sayaka's house to check on her. They arrive at Sayaka's house, and Madoka goes to Sayaka's family apartment while Mami stands outside. She knock on the door, and Sayaka's mom answers the door. her, and Madoka greet each other before Madoka goes inside. She walks down the hall before reaching Sayaka's room. She knocks on the door, and someone saying faintly "come in." Madoka walks in to see Sayaka in bed with a photo of Kyosuke. "Hi Sayaka I came over to see how you were doing." said Madoka. Sayaka sits up to look at Madoka, and says "I'm ok Madoka I love Kyosuke, so much, and now he's gone." Sayaka start to tear up, Madoka walks over, and hugs her. "It's ok Sayaka I know how much you liked him. I know he probably liked you to." said Madoka still hugging Sayaka. Sayaka wipes away her tears, and says "Madoka you always know what to say when I'm down." says Sayaka. Madoka lets go of Sayaka, and they ideally chit chat for thirty minutes. "Alright Sayaka I need to get going one of the upperclassmen are waiting for me." said Madoka. "Alright Madoka I'll see you in school tomorrow." said Sayaka waving goodbye. Madoka says goodbye to Sayaka's mom, and head out to the bench where Mami is sitting. "Alright Mami were all good." said Madoka.

Mami smiles, and two walk around for a couple of hours looking for something. Near 6:30 pm they find a witch's labyrinth close to the bus stop where Homura got on. They enter the labyrinth, and transforms into her magical girl. "Madoka I brought you here to teach you about magical girls." said Mami. Madoka looks confused, and listen closely to Mami. "As magical girl we go into witches labyrinths, and battle them saving people from are pure evil bent on only causing destruction, and death." said Mami "Its good that you go out, and help people." said Madoka. "You know if you want you can become a magical girl, but you must make a contract with Kyubey. He gives all magical girls their powers." said Mami. Mami, and Madoka stand still talking about magical girls. When all of a sudden someone walks behind Mami with a bat. "Mami look out." yells Madoka. Mami pulls out a rifle, the bat, and rifle. Mami look at what it's only to see Homura, and Kyoko. "Kyoko take Madoka out of the labyrinth. I need to speak with Mami." said Homura about ready to kill Mami. Kyoko grabs Madoka by the hand, and helps her out the labyrinth. "Mami we agreed Madoka wouldn't get involved." said Homura. "No I agreed to not let her make a contract, but I never said I wouldn't teach her about magical girl, and if she made a contract on her own then it would be out of my power." said Mami. Homura gets even more furious than she's ever been. "If you ever do something like this I will kill you." said Homura. Kyoko walks back over to Homura, and Mami. She pushes the two back, and says "We're suppose to work together not fight each other." said Kyoko. Mami, and Homura look at each other. "We're all good here we were just having a debate that's all." said Mami putting her gun away. Homura puts her bat, and the three start looking for the witch.


	3. Ch3 hunt for witches:Homuras appointment

The girls start destroying all of the cotton minions, and cotton minions with butterfly legs. The finally reach the witch's lair. They see witch with a rose bush for a head, and the rest of it is a butterfly. Kyoko charges the witch, but the witch counters by throwing 5 dozen thorns at Kyoko. A thorn hit Kyoko in a leg, and another scraped her arm. Kyoko falls to the floor, and Mami rushes over to her. "Are you okay Kyoko?" ask Mami. Kyoko gets up, and says "I'm fine." Homura gets tied in vines not trying to move or care about. Mami pulls her skirt up a little bit on the sides, and to Rifles come out. She fires at the witch destroying 4 of her roses. The witch becomes furious, and spits nectar at Mami. Mami pulls her ribbon out, and it forms a shield. She blocks the nectar, but the ribbon start to evaporation. Mami throws it to the ground before it could reach her hand. Kyoko stabs the witch threw it wing, and then slides her spear down tearing it wing off. The witch screams in agony, and slaps Kyoko with its other wing. Kyoko crashes into the wall, and spits up a little blood. Mami pulls out a huge hand cannon as big as her. She jumps in the air, and yells "Trio Finale." She blast the witch killing the witch instantly. The labyrinth disappears, and girl are stand back where they had walked in. ""Hey Homura." said Kyoko angrily. Homura turns around, and Kyoko grabs her by the shirt. "Why the hell didn't you help with the witch?" asked Kyoko. Homura looks at ground remaining silent. Kyoko lets her go, and says "what ever don't tell me I don't care, but don't ever do that again. Hey Mami you mind if I stay with you?" ask Kyoko. "Sure Kyoko we can talk strategy. Homura go home, and get some rest you don't seem right." said Mami. The two wave goodbye to Homura.

Homura starts walking down the road, and hears "So you won't let her make a wish, but what happens when she does. You can't stop me I always get what I want." said the voice seeming like it was talking to Homura. Homura walks down the road a bit more, and sees Kyubey. She runs towards him,and swings the bat over her head. She slam it on his head killing him instantly. Another Kyubey walks up, and eats its corpse. "I've got plenty of copies, so keep trying it'll never work. Madoka will make a contract I'll see to that." said Kyubey. Homura pick Kyubey up above her head, and lets him go. Takes the bat, and hits Kyubey like a base ball sending him flying. Homura makes it home, and looks at her calendar. She thinks "Tomorrow is my doctor's appointment. Maybe it'll help me figure out what's wrong with me." Homura ate little food, and got ready for bed. Just as she was going to bed her phone rings. "Hello Homura this Mami. Me, and Kyoko were talk, and we wanted to know if tomorrow after school we go out to get to know each other." asked Mami. "Sure I would mind hangout." said Homura. They both said goodbye, and hung. Homura went to bed thinking about starts dream, but the turns into a nightmare when Walpurgisnacht appears destroying everything. Homura fights Walpurgisnacht, but is crushed by a building. She wakes up in a cold sweat. She looks at the clock to see its 1:28 am. Homura trys to go back to sleep, but she can only thinks about the day when Walpurgisnacht will arrive.

Homura wakes up, and puts on her school uniform. She heads across town to her doctors appointment. She makes it to the doctors office to that no ones there beside a few nurse. Homura is called in very quickly, and everything is normal. She finally meets with doctor. "Ms. Akemi I know you've noticed that your senses are deteriorating. Its a phenomena really we can't figure it out. We would like to run some test to stop whatever's going on." said the doctor. "I'm sorry I can't stay I have to get to school. I sure your test are false, so if that's it then I'll be going." said Homura. "I advise you Ms. Akemi if we don't figure this you will most likely die." explain the doctor. Homura get out of her chair, and starts walking towards the door. "I'll take my chances." said Homura as she walked out the room. Homura heads to school, and makes to the entrance at 10:00 am. When she see Kyoko waiting for someone. "There you are Homura. I need you to come with me." said Kyoko. "I have to go to class, and watch Madoka." said Homura still walking. Kyoko grabs Homura's hand "Madoka didn't go today. She went to a blue haired girls house." said Kyoko "She went to Sayaka's house. Is she going to tell her about magical girls?" Homura thought to herself. "Okay take me to where need to." said Homura. Kyoko takes Homura to Mami's apartment. They open the door, and Mami is home from school. "Homura we need to talk." said Mami in serious tone. Homura, and Kyoko walk in, and sit down. "Homura you didn't use your time powers against the witch. You seem different your hiding something from me, and Kyoko. We have a right to know." said Mami. "I can't tell them not yet." Homura thinks. "I have a heart condition it was acting up last night every time it happens at that time, but not after that's all." explained Homura. "That's it what's the big deal not telling us last night?" asked Kyoko. "I didn't think you need to know." said Homura. "Now that we got that cleared up lets have some tea." said Mami pouring some tea. While Mami, and Kyoko talk Homura thinks "Is Kyubey talking to Madoka right now?" "Do you guys know where Kyubey is?" asked Homura. "I haven't seen him in a bit." said Mami. Kyoko also has not seen Kyubey.

At Sayaka's house her, Madoka, and Kyubey are in her room talking. "So wishes can even bring people back?" asked Sayaka. "Its never been tried before, but its logical." said Kyubey. The room becomes silent for a minute. "So Madoka do you have a wish?" asked Kyubey Madoka looks down for a minute. "I don't have one." Before anything else could be said Kyubey disappears. Madoka, and Sayaka can't find him. Outside of Sayaka's house Homura is there with Kyubey in her hand. "I told you to leave her alone!" yelled Homura furiously. Homura realizes she can't see in her left eye. "I see your time manipulate is catching up with your eye.' said Kyubey. Homura carries Kyubey to Mami's house. "I found him at Sayaka's house." said Homura. Homura walks up to Kyoko. "This creature has deceived you both. When we make contracts are souls are taken out. Are bodies become shells if we lose are soul gem. Are bodies die we are dead right now." said Homura. Kyoko gets up transforms into a magical girl. She grabs Kyubey, and starts stabbing him with her spear. "How dare you do this to us!" yelled Kyoko. Mami grabs Kyoko, and says "that's enough he's dead." Another Kyubey walks in, and starts eating its corpse. "You can't kill me I have many copies. Beside Homura is losing her senses. She can't even see out one her eyes." said Kyubey. "Homura is this true?" asked Mami. Homura looks down, and says "yes".


	4. Chapter 4 Charlette

Homura, Kyubey, Mami, and Kyoko are all silent. All of them staring at Homura. Homura grabs Kyubey, and walks out of the house. "I can't believe her she just didn't tell us. What's her problem." said Kyoko getting angry. Mami says nothing, and starts running after Homura. Mami meets Homura a bit away from Mami's front door. "Homura wait." said Mami. Homura stops, and turns to look at Mami. "Homura I know we haven't gotten along, but we need you. You know the most about being a magical girl, and of Walpurgisnacht. Please stay, and help us." said Mami pleading with Homura. "Okay I'll stay, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys." said Homura. They both walk back in, and see Kyoko eating cake. "Took you guys long enough." said Kyoko. Homura looks at Kyubey, and she pulls out a cat carrier. She puts Kyubey in it, and put the carrier in a closet. Homura, and Mami sit down. "So what's the battle plan for the next witch?" asked Homura. "Hmm Homura you keep a destines, and use your guns. It seems that pulling guns out from the device causes problems. Kyoko, and me will close frontal assault. No stopping time Homura no matter what." said Mami. They talk for a bit more, and they go witch hunting.

Homura leads them to the witch. Homura has flashbacks of Mami dying here. Her head complete ripped off, and she won't let that happen again. They avoid all the minion, expect for one towards the end of the labyrinth. A tall lady in a pink dress with a white, and blue circle head. Kyoko stabs it in the head angering the witch. The witch awakens from her egg, and the girls appear in the witch's lair. A room of sweets, and huge 15 ft chair, and table. A doll is on the table. The doll has a candy wrapper head with for most of it, and white for the rest. A red cape, and a brown dress with long sleeves over its hands. She also has a black ring around her head, and it has red pokadots. "What is that it." said Kyoko. Kyoko runs over to, jumps up to it, and smacks it to the floor. 10 dozen minions appear the minions are black balls with red pokadots, blue, and white circles for a face. Homura pulls out a pistol, and Mami makes a 6 rifles appear. Homura starts shooting a couple dozen of them. Mami shoots one behind her, and one in front of her. She hits 2 two more with the then spin kicks another one. Mami shoots one behind Homura. The two easily destroy the 100 minions. Kyoko is beating the doll, but as she doing that candy starts raining from the ceiling. Kyoko jumps back as a yellow piece of candy. Kyoko points her spear up, and she breaks a pink piece of candy. Kyoko punt kicks the doll into the wall, and Mami ties it with her ribbon, so its hanging from the ceiling. As the ribbon tightens the witches head starts to get bigger, and something starts coming out of it. A long black worm like shape with red pokadots. The face is white with red, and yellow dots. It charges Mami at unbelievable speed, and just before it gets her. Kyoko stabs it in the gut, and pull it back into the table destroying it. The witch gets up, and head butts Kyoko sending her into the wall. A red piece of candy falls in front of Kyoko making her unable to move. Mami, and Homura shoot the witch getting its attention. The witch charges Mami going to bit her head off.

"Oh no." thinks Homura in fear. Homura stops time, and grabs Mami out the way. She grabs a rocket, and shoots the witch. The rocket stops in front of it, and Homura unfreezes time. The witch eats the rocket, and explodes its insides. The witch is destroyed, and the girl are teleported out of the labyrinth. "Homura you stopped time again after I told you not to. What was affected this time?" asked Mami. "Nothing important from what I can tell. I'll let you know when I figure it out." said Homura. Homura thinks "I do know I can't have my own children anymore, but it doesn't matter to me only Madoka." The girls head back to Mami's apartment. Homura looks in the closet, and sees Kyubey is gone. She heads to Madoka house. She is there, but no Kyubey. At Sayaka's house Sayaka, and Kyubey are there. "Kyubey I want to make a contract. I wish for Kyosuke to be alive, and everyone thinks he's alive." said Sayaka. The room is silent for a moment, and Sayaka gets pains everywhere. A blue orb comes out of her, and she grabs it. She falls to the bed, and Kyubey says "the contract is complete." Sayaka looks at her hand to see a ring. She smiles, and leaves her house. She heads to the hospital to see Kyosuke. She arrives to see Kyosuke, and she sees five bullet holes in him. "That was Homura's doing." she thought. She walks in the room, Kyosuke talks to her like nothing happened. At Madoka house Homura knocks on Madoka's window. Madoka looks to see Homura, and is confused. She opens the window, and Homura says "I need to talk to you." Homura walks in Madoka's room through the window. They both sit down, and look at each other.


	5. Chapter 5 the truth:2 magic girls fights

Madoka, and Homura sit in silence for what feels like an eternity. Neither one saying a word they only stare at each other. Madoka starts getting a little uncomfortable in the silence. Homura takes in a few deep breaths, and says "Madoka i came to tell you the about everything me, witches, magical girls, and kyubey." Homura takes in one more deep breath, and continues as tears starts coming down her face. "I can manipulate time, and travel back in time. This is my 7th time trying to get it right. I failed the one reason i came back so many times. My one reason was my wish that made into a magical girl. My wish to save my one, and only friend you. The day this began was my first day back to school. The first day into your class, and the start of all of this. I was shy, and scared, but you walked me to the nurse. You talked to me trying to help me, but it didn't work. I walked home feeling like a burden to everyone. I didn't know that i had been taken into a witch's labyrinth. I was about to be killed by the witch, but you, and Mami saved me. Over the next two months you, and me become friend under mami's teachings. However the witch Walpurgisnacht come to Mitakihara, and it…." Homura swallows hard, and holds back her sadness as best as she can. "Mami died, and you took on Walpurgisnacht. You manage to kill it, but at the cost of your life. Then while i was holding your body i made a contract with Kyubey that would save your life. To have a do over of are first encounter. To become strong enough to protect you. That caused me to travel back for the first time. That's when Mami taught us both to be magical girls together. However the same fate fails both you, and Mami. I then learned the truth about magical girls. As your soul gem become corrupt, and you turned into a witch. Kyubey told me the truth right then his goal was to collect energy from our emotions.i traveled back again same result, again same result, and again, and again, and again the same result always happen. "She only wants to save me?" Madoka thought to herself. However in the attempt before this we both were about to turn into witches, and you saved me again. I promised you to save you from Kyubey's trickery. You also said you didn't want to become a witch, and you asked me to…." Homura breaks down, and starts bawling her eyes out. "I did what you asked, and killed you so you wouldn't become a witch. This time though is different my body is shutting down from my time manipulation everytime i use it. My taste, smell, sight in my left eye, and my ability to have kids are all gone." Madoka gets ups she walks over to Homura, and hugs her. "You know Homira I believe you. I can see it your face, and eyes. I won't make a contract with Kyubey since i asked you to stop me from doing it." The two hugged for a long while. Madoka looks at the clock, and sees its 6:30 pm." Lets go back to Mami's place." said Madoka. Madoka sees a shadow of a small creature outside of her window walking away.

At the hospital Sayaka exists from it just as visiting hours are ending. Sayaka walks out to be greeted by Mami, and it confuses Sayaka why Mami is here. Mami, and Sayaka start talking about school, and life.After 10 minutes they are greeted by Kyoko. Mami slams her hand in front of Sayaka hitting a building. "I know you made a contract with Kyubey." said Mami with a cold dead stare at Sayaka. Sayaka slaps Mami's arm down, and she yells "its none of your business what I did or didn't." "You made a contract to bring that Kyousuke boy back to life. Well that is sweet its foolish of you." said Mami with an annoyed tone. Sayaka grinds her teeth so bad she almost breaks one in her rage. Sayaka goes for a punch on Mami's face, but Kyoko blocks her punch with one hand just before the punch could hit Mami's face. Mami still staring a death stare at Sayaka as she transforms, and prepares for a fight. Sayaka forces Kyoko to let go, and transforms too. Sayaka's outfit change into blue and white button-down strapless top, a blue skirt, white stockings with a blue stripe, teal boots, a white thigh-long cape and 2 pairs of gloves, one being elbow-length midnight-blue, and the other being standard-length white with her soul gem on her belly button. She pulls out her two weapons a scythe, and a sword. Her scythe that is short, and one handed. The scythe has a black handle with two magical blue flames for the blades. The sword has a blue hilt with a blade made of divine light. Kyoko pushes Mami back and gets in between the two. "Fighting is no the answer here. We are magical girls we need to fight witches, and Walpurgisnacht not each other. Mami your better than this please stop Mami." pleaded Kyoko with the two. Sayaka laughs "what Mami you going to let your girlfriend stop you?" Mami isn't phased by Sayaka's taunting. Kyoko makes her spear appear, and pushes Mami back she also slams Sayaka into the wall of the building. "Damn it listen to me both of you. Stop this now before anyone gets hurt please." Kyoko pleaded again. Mami summons her rifles, and says "Kyoko please move unless i have to force you." The cold tone in Mami's voice sends shivers through Kyoko's body. Kyoko spear disappears, and she moves out the way in silence. Mami fires her rifle as soon as Kyoko moves. Sayaka cuts the bullet in half with a swift slash from her sword. Each half of the bullet land on one next to Sayaka, and the other next to Kyoko. Sayaka charges Mami at breakneck speed, and Mami fires a barrage of bullets. Sayaka dodges most of them, and destroys the others with her scythe. Sayaka slashes at Mami with her sword with a fatal blow. Mami backs up barely dodging the blow. Mami conjures up a ribbon, and starts whipping at Sayaka. Sayaka cuts the ribbon into tiny pieces with her scythe. Sayaka goes for another slash at Mami, but the slash is less fatal. Mami gets cut right on her stomach just above her belly button. The cut is long, but not deep only grazing her skin. Mami conjures another ribbon, and is able to get it around Sayaka's neck. Mami flips over Sayaka getting behind her.Mami drop kicks Sayaka in the back before she lands on the ground causing Sayaka to be choked horrible by the ribbon. Sayaka cuts the ribbon off of her neck, and she start coughing violently. Mami points her rifle, and shoots Sayaka's sword out of her hand. Sayaka gets up, and rushes at Mami. Sayaka start swing her scythe as fast as she can in anger. Mami is able to block of Sayaka's attacks with her rifle. "Control your anger or it'll get you killed in a battle with a witch" yelled Mami. Mami uses the back of her rifle, and smashes Sayaka in the face knocking her scythe out of her hand too. Sayaka falls to the ground on her butt,and Mami offers Sayaka a hand. " I'm satisfied i got to test your abilities, and see how strong you are" said Mami cheerfully. Sayaka enraged by this gets her sword, and cuts off the hand Mami offered her.


End file.
